


late-night reading

by Chillykins



Series: Hubert Week 2020 [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: brief cameos from linhardt and yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26816542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chillykins/pseuds/Chillykins
Summary: Not long after Edelgard informs him of Abyss' existence, Hubert decides to take a trip underground and see just what she's dealing with.
Series: Hubert Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955869
Kudos: 14
Collections: Hubert Week 2020





	late-night reading

**Author's Note:**

> hubert week commences! i chose the prompt forbidden for this one. i'm p sure edelgard would've told hubert about abyss and there's no way he wouldn't go down there so. [jazz hands]
> 
> twitter: longestyeehaw / tumblr: applecideralex

It’s almost embarrassing when Hubert learns of the existence of Abyss. Until Edelgard told him about it the night she and the others had found it, Hubert had no knowledge of it. Oh, it’s not a shock that Garreg Mach has more secrets than those he’s already located. He’s not naive enough to believe otherwise. An underground society, however, seems like something he should’ve found.

There’s no use bemoaning the fact now. It’s time to make up for what he’s missed. He may still be playing the part of a student, but there’s no reason he can’t search for any valuable Church secrets. As he doesn’t want to advertise what he’s doing, he sneaks out in the middle of the night.

He finds the entrance right where Edelgard said. After ensuring he’s not followed, he enters the passage. The soft glow of his magic lights his way. Once the tunnel opens into a wide space, the makeshift lantern is no longer needed.

Few people are in sight. It’s most likely due to the time, though it’s not as if Hubert knows the place’s routine. As long as no one disturbs him -- or is disturbed  _ by _ him to the point of mentioning his visit to someone he doesn’t trust -- he doesn’t care. He’s not here to interview citizens. If he bumps into any of the Ashen Wolves, he’ll need to study just who it is Edelgard has made contact with. Otherwise the inhabitants aren’t a high priority.

It doesn’t take long for him to realize an Abyssian would come in handy as a guide. He’d underestimated the size of the place. It’s unlikely he’ll be able to explore it all in one night. But how can he prioritize locations he doesn’t know?

“Hubert?”

He turns at the familiar voice. “Linhardt.”

Given that Linhardt is the other Black Eagle to have initially learned of Abyss, it’s not any real shock to see him. Plus, he may be one of the only ones to match Hubert’s odd sleeping schedule. Though it isn’t out of character, Linhardt’s presence hadn’t been expected either. Perhaps here’s the guide Hubert needs.

“It didn’t take you long to wander down here,” Linhardt says.

“Does that come as a surprise?”

“No. I still don’t know how you weren’t with Edelgard when we first found Abyss.”

Hubert doesn’t share the reason, as he’d been arranging a bribe at the time. “What brings you down here tonight?”

“If I’m to see everything the library has to offer, I have to come here whenever I have the time.”

“There’s a library here?”

Linhardt nods. “It’s full of books banned from the Garreg Mach library.”

Now that may be useful. There’s any number of reasons why the Church would ban books. Finding out why may offer valuable insights. And even if there’s no real pattern, anything the Church views as wrong is of great interest to Hubert. Where better to begin his exploration?

“Where is the library?” he asks.

“It’s down that hallway.” Linhardt points to the left. “I’m sure you’ll know it when you see it, so there’s no reason for me to go with you.”

“Your directions should be sufficient. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have some new ideas to work on aboveground.”

The two walk past each other, Hubert taking the left path. He easily locates the library. All the rooms are open -- a convenient change -- so the lines of bookshelves stand out. It’s not as large as the Garreg Mach library, but there’s still a good deal of books. Just as he can’t see all of Abyss in one night, he can’t inspect the contents of every shelf.

Titles can be misleading, but he uses them as a guide for where to begin. A good deal of the books aren’t books at all. In some cases, there are just a handful of pages, some damaged. The short samples are another tool to quickly see what’s of use and what isn’t.

He hardly needs the table of contents of a book about love, nor a recipe. He doesn’t need an encyclopedia of Fódlan’s insects either, but...but something keeps him in place. Why would a book about insects be banned? His opinion of the Church isn’t low enough to find a reasonable explanation. Hubert pulls the book off the shelf.

Ah, no wonder it ended up in Abyss. The cover isn’t an accurate depiction of the contents. There’s not a single mention of insects. Instead, Hubert reads about scientific advances blocked by the Church. Combining glasses lenses to view great distances, a strange substance in Faerghus, a printing machine...even the idea of cutting open bodies for medical purposes. If only those who experimented on Edelgard had received news of such practices being banned. Not that they would have listened.

The ideas sound promising. This suppression of invention can be added to the list of ways the Church has let Fódlan down. The past and presence grows worse with every addition to the list, but it shows the promise of the future, should Edelgard succeed. And if the discoveries are a danger to the Church, perhaps the Empire can find a way to put them to use.

It’s too risky to sneak the book out for evidence, but what if something happens to it? He copies the information onto two sheets of paper. One he slips into his boot, and the other he hides between shelves. It may be excessive, but he’ll rather be too careful than not careful enough. He returns the book to its shelf.

A clock catches his attention. He’s already spent nearly an hour in Abyss. He can’t stay out for much longer. Even he needs sleep to not draw attention to himself. Hubert resolves to leave within the next hour. As before, there’s a mix of both uninteresting books and pages that catch his attention. There’s a love letter that may contain political insights, but he can study it later. For this first search, he’ll prefer to find something immediately useful.

When skimming the damaged pages of what appears to be a report, one term catches Hubert’s attention: Those Who Slither in the Dark. Irritatingly, the paper cuts off right after the group’s mention. It is enough to convince him that these pages are the ones to spend time with before he leaves.

For the most part, he just reads confirmation of what he already knew, that conflict has been brewing Fódlan for some time. It is good information to have on the discord between parties in the Kingdom and the Alliance. Playing on that may be useful for weakening the nations during the war. And the report offers another item to look into regarding the Church: a potential connection between the Knights of Seiros and the Tragedy of Duscur.

It’s knowledge to absorb and reflect on for later use, but not so vital that he needs to make copies. He slides it back into place. He’s likely hit his time limit. Sure enough, when Hubert looks at the clock, it’s been over half an hour since his last check. It’s time to return aboveground.

With it being even later, there are fewer people when he returns to the main tunnel. He doesn’t anticipate anyone stopping him. They hadn’t before, and Linhardt is presumably back in the Academy as he’d said. So when someone calls after him -- an unfamiliar voice -- he isn’t sure what to expect.

Hubert turns. The person approaching him is in an outfit similar to the Garreg Mach uniform, though with silver accents. The additional ribbon is like that of the house leaders. 

“Yuri, I presume?” Hubert says.

“That’s what they call me.”

By his voice and reply, Hubert recognizes the intelligence Edelgard mentioned. And the feeling that Yuri is a man of many layers. He can be a dangerous enemy if he decides to cause problems.

“You’ve got one up on me, since I don’t know your name. I can see you’re a student at the Academy. I assume you’re close with one of the students who came down here the other night?”

“Indeed,” Hubert says. “I am Hubert von Vestra.”

“Vestra, huh? I know that name. You must be Edelgard’s retainer.”

Hubert nods. “I had other obligations the night she and the others came. Otherwise we would have met then.”

“And you came down tonight because of...curiosity?”

“It’s my job to ensure Lady Edelgard’s safety.”

Yuri makes a wide gesture at the space around them. “She’s certainly safer down here than she is aboveground. The people here just need a safe place to stay.”

It’s a fair point, though desperate people have a tendency to be the most dangerous. Abyss may be enough to keep its residents from being desperate. It may not be. Hubert doesn’t know enough about the place to say.

“Will you be coming down to this humble place often?” Yuri asks.

“Would it be a problem if I did?” Hubert deflects.

Yuri studies him, perhaps coming to the same conclusion as Hubert had about him. “I suppose that depends on why you’re here.”

“As long as you and the other Ashen Wolves don’t cause trouble, you have no need to worry about me.”

“We always cause trouble,” Yuri laughs, “but I bet you’re just talking about causing trouble for Edelgard, yeah?”

Hubert merely smiles, his thin one that tends to unnerve people. Predictably, Yuri doesn’t seem affected. 

“I get it. The same goes for the two of you and the people of Abyss.”

“Then we have an understanding.”

“Indeed we do. I’ll let everyone down here know that you’re not a stranger.”

That will hopefully keep anyone from interrupting him. Maybe even make them more inclined to speak with him if he has questions. For the time being, Yuri is an asset. Hubert dips his head.

“Thank you.”

“Don’t make me regret it.” Yuri’s voice is light, though Hubert hears how easily he will carry out the threat if necessary. 

“As long as you don’t make the mistake of crossing me first.”

The two shake hands. There’s no real trust in it, but it does seal the only agreement they’re likely to come to. Hubert lingers for a moment -- one last message -- before resuming his return to the Academy. His first visit has given him plenty to think about. It certainly won’t be his last.


End file.
